Vodka e Girassóis
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Ele era grande, tinha um sorriso encantador, e me dava medo. - Yaoi. RússiaBrasil. 30Cookies.


**N/A: **Não sei o que deu em mim para escrever uma RússiaBrasil, mas com certeza foi influência do povo do tópico de Hetalia do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Então essa fic é dedicada à elas. Amo vocês. S2

_30 Cookies._

_Set – Outono. Item – 19. Vodka._

* * *

**Vodka e Girassóis**

"_We'll do it all, everything, on our own.  
We don't need anything or anyone"_

_Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol_

Ele era grande, tinha um sorriso encantador, e me dava medo.

Acho que dava medo a todos, para falar a verdade, mas o medo que eu sentia era só por não saber como ele reagiria às coisas.

Por exemplo, quando eu comecei a notá-lo, eu tentei arranjar algo para chamar sua atenção – o que era deveras difícil. O que ele, com toda sua grandeza, acharia bom o suficiente em um país como eu? O que o faria vir até mim?

Até que então, eu descobri.

Na verdade, eu não precisava de muito. Só precisava cultivar os mais bonitos girassóis, que eu tinha certeza que isso o atrairia.

Peguei emprestado de Alfred umas sementes e plantei em minha imensidão verde. Pouco tempo depois, quando as flores dominavam um grande local, todas olhando encantadas para o sol, imaginei que havia alcançado minha meta.

Entrei em contato com ele o mais rápido que pude e ele realmente pareceu feliz ao saber dos girassóis. Ele chegou à minha humilde casa com aquele sorriso nos lábios e eu não conseguia fazer mais nada além de sorrir.

"Rodrigo, onde estão os girassóis?" Ele me perguntou com aquela voz macia, e eu simplesmente fiz com que ele me seguisse.

Saindo para o meu enorme quintal, eu vi seus olhos brilharem e ele foi para o meio das flores. Eu o segui, uma vez que aquela flor era enorme – não tanto quanto ele, eu não o perderia de vista, mas não queria ficar para trás.

Nós passamos um bom tempo só passeando entre as flores. Em algum momento, eu senti a mão grande de Ivan segurar a minha. Eu era um reles adolescente comparado a ele, mas não ia deixar que isso me abalasse. Ele estava ali comigo. Segurando a _minha_ mão.

O dia passou rápido, e antes de ir embora ele me chamou para visitá-lo algum dia. Eu não pensei duas vezes antes de aceitar.

x.x.x

"Rodrigo, tu estás louco?" Manuel me perguntou quando lhe contei que iria visitar Ivan. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. Ele pode ser muito dramático quando quer. "Ele irá te destruir no momento em que tu pisar na casa dele, pois!"

"Manuel..." Eu me pergunto como ele pode estar se importando com isso, depois de toda a briga que tivemos por causa de minha independência. Não éramos mais unidos, e vê-lo se preocupando tanto comigo era simplesmente estranho. "Não vai acontecer nada. Além do mais, eu sei me cuidar. Aprendi com o melhor."

Dei um meio sorriso a ele. É sempre bom aumentar o ego das pessoas quando você quer algo delas – no meu caso, fazer com que o português simplesmente me deixe ir em paz.

"Claro que aprendeste! Mas sempre é melhor prevenir do que remediar!" Eu sorri para ele e ele suspirou – parece que venci. "Sabe, Rodrigo... Tu tens este jeitinho... Um jeitinho brasileiro, só pode. Para conseguir tudo o que queres."

E a única coisa que eu queria no momento era agradecê-lo por confiar em mim, mas eu era cabeça dura demais para dizer isso. Eu simplesmente continuei sorrindo, feliz com o elogio.

x.x.x

Nunca imaginei que um lugar poderia ser tão frio. Mas ignorei toda aquela friagem assim que meus olhos encontraram os de Ivan. Eu sorri e fui correndo até ele, que colocou uma mão em minha cabeça – o que só me deixou mais feliz.

"Você está tremendo, Rodrigo." Ele falou gentilmente e me deu uma garrafa de um líquido transparente. "É vodka. Manterá você quente."

E eu tomei. Realmente, a bebida era quente, eu senti minha garganta aquecer, e pareceu que aos poucos, todo o meu corpo foi se aquecendo. Olhei para Ivan e ele continuou sorrindo e me pegou pela mão, me puxando para brincar na neve.

Depois de 'brincar', nós terminamos deitados na neve, um ao lado do outro, com os braços e pernas abertas. Ele me passou aquela bebida quente mais uma vez.

"Melhor você beber mais. Você não está acostumado com o frio, então tome." E eu me sentei para poder tomar.

Depois eu descobri com Manuel que Vodka é uma bebida alcoólica, mas eu não senti o gosto do álcool ou fiquei bêbado. Provavelmente o frio anulou todo o potencial do álcool e eu só fiquei... Quente. Aquecido. Do jeito que eu me sentia com Ivan.

Nós continuamos a nos visitar. Eu cultivava os mais bonitos girassóis que Ivan já viu e ele sempre me lembrava de tomar a Vodka.

Mas o que mais me importava, era a presença dele. E eu acabei descobrindo que ele também gostava da minha companhia – o que me deixou muito feliz.

Talvez Manuel esteja certo. Talvez eu tenha mesmo um "jeitinho". Afinal, eu tinha Rússia, que era tudo o que eu queria. E eu não me importaria de ser um com ele.


End file.
